User blog:ShadowGoddess/Mau Loa
YAY! IT'S THE FIRST GROUP ON LE WIKI! :D So this is a group of six or seven teens who live on Hawaii together. The teens are close friends. Please post a comment if you want to save a spot :3 Group History Courtney and Jeremy met in the first grade and quickly became best friends. They grew up together and lived pretty normal lives. On the weekends, their families would go to the Fleming's Beach home, even though they lived on Hawaii. In the fourth grade, Jeremy and (Raid's Charrie) got into a fist fight over Jeremy cheating on his paper even though he wasn't at first they stayed enemies but, after Jeremy stood up for (Raid's Charrie) against a bully and got a black eye, (Raid's Charrie) became friends with Jeremy and Courtney. At the begining of the fifth grade, the new girl, Kathrine moved to Hawaii and started at the school. Courtney and Kathrine were assigned a school project about water and they easly aced the project and became friends. That summer, while they were spending the week at Courtney's beach house, the group of friends met Helena at a nearby surf shop. Helena challenged Courtney to a surfing contest and she accepted but, in the end they both ended up failing and became friends. After that, they all were the best of friends. At the start of high school, they hung out with eachother all the time and the other kids started calling the Mau Loa and the name sort of stuck. (After this work together on your own history but, don't forget to add this :P Good luck!) Members Leader, Courtney Fleming- User:ShadowGoddess Name: Courtney Fleming Age: 17 Type of Shape-Shifter: Oryx Personality: Courtney is a bright girl. She loves to party and can easily get drunk which is when she trusts her friends to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid or things she may regret when she's sober. She loves the water and surfing, spending almost all of her time on the beach and hanging out with her friends. She also knows karate. Appearance: Courtney has dirty blonde hair/light brown hair and brown eyes. She has a tan from hanging out on the beach so much. History before group: Courtney was born into a rich family who lived on Hawaii. Her mother, Lori, a famous model from Bristol, England and her father, David, a world famous actor decided to settle down after Courtney was born so they moved into a large house on Hawaii. When Courtney was four, David began teaching her how to surf and when she was five her parents got her a privite tutor. Courtney hated her tutor and started disobeying her parents and tutor. After a while, her tutor quit so her parents put her in public school. Unlike the other kids, she had a harder time learning than the others so one of the teachers tested her and learn that she had dislexia. Kids teased her about it but, she ignored them. Jeremy Tate - User:Brocky292 Name: Jeremy Tate Age: 16 Type of Shape-Shifter: Otter Personality: Jeremy is very laid back a true beach boy, usually going with the flow as he does ebverything his friends want to. He is very sporty and somewhat rich, which causes him to not act before he says most times. He can be head strong at first but his friends all know where his loyalties and heart lies. Appearance: Jeremy has light blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears nice clothes usually from Aeropostale or Hollister. History before group: Jeremy grew up in a small house in California not really having a lot. His family was pretty poor, but it never put a damper on Jeremy's fun. He would always play in the water, when he was 5 his father taught him how to surf, he eventually got better at it and went on to win a competition, it was for ages 5-6. It was $1,000,000 and with the money the family moved to Hawaii. Being new Jeremy was pretty scared. Only knowing his teacher as his mother had called the teacher to speak to him, he felt alone. Helena Payne - User:Daughter of Lupa Name: Helena Payne Age: 16 Type of Shape-Shifter: Oryx Personality: She Is Sweet,and Kind,and Charming,and Wise, Bossy, and Strong,and Brave to the people. her fawl is Wild and Alone and no one love her. Appearance: She isPretty, and Beautiful, and Attractive,and Hot, Sexy, and Amazing, and have a Black Hair,and blue eyes, also have Flowers in her hair History before group: Helena was born on October 30 on Monday at Hawait. When Helena was 3, Her parent take her with them to other Countries and .When Helena was 5 year old, her parents get killed by car-crash, So Helena get adopted by Hawaitan Couple. When Helena was 14, Shewas May Queen. When Helena was 15 year old, She find out that she is Oryx Shapeshifter. Carson Boundy - User:Zer0TheNinja Name: Carson Age: 15-16 Type of Shape-Shifter: Dog Shape-Shifter Personality: He is extremely shy and quiet but is very generous and nice Appearance: WIP History before group: He moved to Hawaii when he was 8. Kathryn "Kitty" Lawrence - User:TheDragonEmpress Name: Kathrine "Kitty" Lawrence Age: 15 Type of Shape-Shifter: Otter Personality: Well, she has a long personality. But, if there was one word to describe her, is crazy. She's hyper, energetic, sweet, cute, a typical prankster, and, yup, crazy. She's kinda weird. But being a little weird is okay. She stands out from the croud, except her group of her best friends. She fits in perfectly with them. She sometimes acts like she's a ninja. She loves to sing. Appearance: Pic :3 History before group: Kitty all her life, lived in Oregon. Where during the winter weather was cold and colder at nights. Sometimes, on lucky December days, it would snow. When Kitty was a girl, about age 7, Kitty, in the students words, weird. Either she'd be talking to herself or playing by herself. During 4th grade, Kitty's parents were planning to move to Hawaii. Kitty was sad to leave her old school behind. Even though the kids didn't like her so much, Kitty loved the teachers. At the last day of school, the kids in her class made a scrap book of their good times even with Kitty. She was so happy, she cried tears of joy. When school was over, instead of the teachers saying 'See you next year', they said: 'We'll miss you Kitty'. She waved bye, knowing it'll be the last time she'll see them. She got in her parents car and drove to the Airport. It took, in Kitty's words, a super duper long time. When they got to their new house, Kitty stared in awe. It wasn't like her old home back in Oregon. It didn't snow in the winters, but she lived close to the beach. When Kitty got a small box with a bit of her things, she walked up the stairs and went straight into her room. Her room had a balcony facing the sunset of the beach. She loved to view so much. When everything was unpacked, which was during the last day of summer, she plopped down on her bed. She didn't want to go to school tomorrow. She thought: 'What would the kids think of me?' The next day; she was introduced to the new class. She was assigned with Courtney to do a science project about water. When they aced it, she and Courtney were best friends. She finally found a good friend. More than that, best friend. Kitty was so happy to tell her parents! Courtney introduced Kitty to Courtney's 2 other best friends. Jeremey Tate and (Raid's charrie). Kitty was so happy to have friends. That summer, while they were spending the week at Courtney's beach house, the group of friends met Helena at a nearby surf shop. Helena challenged Courtney to a surfing contest and she accepted, but in the end, they both ended up failing and became friends. After that, they all were the best of friends. At the start of high school, they hung out with eachother all the time and the other kids started calling them Mau Loa and the name sort of stuck. Category:Blog posts